A Kingdom for my Princess
by Belldandy07
Summary: MoGlitch. Glitch struggles to figure out the perfect birthday gift for Mo. Maybe Kingdom Hearts will be able to help him find that perfect birthday present! But Mo's one step ahead of his prodigy. What exactly has Glitch already given him?


*Fandom: Dance Central. Post Dance Central 2.  
*Pairing: MoGlitch. WARNING: IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO THE PAIRING, DO NOT READ THIS. THANK YOU.  
*Korean Notes:  
-Glitch says 'hello' in Korean at one point.  
-Mo, having taught himself Glitch's native language, says 'ja-gi-ya'-which means 'boyfriend'.

*Summary:  
Seeking help from Kingdom Hearts, Glitch hunts for a solution to his problem: what birthday present should he get for Mo?

Little does he know, though, he has already given Mo the perfect birthday gift.

note: glitch loving kingdom hearts isn't a stereotypical thing. its more of a kingdom hearts, sappy fangirl that loves romance thing.

mo calling glitch 'roxy': comes from roxas, one of glitch's favorite characters.

* * *

The challenges that came before couldn't oppose the one at hand.

Glitch was trying to climb the tallest mountain, and pull every start out of the sky. Come to think of it, that would've been a fitting solution to his problem. After all, his guardian angel, his Momo, deserved every jewel there was to give. And he, the budding Keyblade wielder, wanted to give those treasures to Mo. The Brea deserved glistening sunrises, glimmering diamonds and the hippest beats to ever hit the airwaves. But then, that led Glitch right back to ground zero.

What jewel would be perfect for such an angel? What diamond could possibly be worthy enough of Mo's eyes?

The clock struck midnight, but Glitch never allowed the issue of a birthday gift to leave his mind. The older dancer's birthday was in two days. There had to be the perfect gift out there, somewhere. Some jewel out there just had to prove how much the prodigy loved him. Sure, the B-Boy adored anything out of the book of old school: old-school comic books, action figures, handheld games. But those gifts wouldn't be enough.

Kings gave their Queens empires. Princes gave their Princesses beautiful acres of flowers, and promises of eternal devotion. But what could Glitch give to his angel?

The Hi-Def Junior racked his mind, even as the night fluttered across the surface of a delicate morning. He was bone weary from another fun-filled, action-packed day with the Dance Central squadron; Bodie Parker treated them all to the wonders of Pismo Beach, the place he grew up with. After downing tons of clam chowder, getting their groove on in nightclubs, and hitting the golden shores with an unbearably beautiful Momo, Glitch thought it would be great to retreat from a world of fun-and focus on the issue at hand. Leaving Mo in the safe, loving hands of the others, Hi-Def's Junior sat bundled up in bed. Tackling the challenge of a lifetime, while asking his heroes for help.

During the Dance Central 2 season, he used his DC gift card to buy himself a Nintendo DS. With it came a brand-new copy of his most favorite game, something he'd love until the end of time: Dream Drop Distance. But while it was a great deal of fun, especially during a serene, star-strewn night, the fun factor wasn't the only riveting aspect. Glitch was fascinated by the series for its lessons on love and heroism. Sora, Riku and even the other heroes fought so hard to protect everyone they loved. When it came to heroes, they were the best of the best.

Glitch swore he'd be just like a Keyblade Master, selflessly defending not only the world and his friends, but his Mo. The one he loved, more than life itself.

But while he was capable of having Riku win against the Nightmare armor, Glitch couldn't figure out his own issue. When it came to Mo's birthday, how could he be just like one of his favorite heroes? What kind of birthday gift would Sora give Kairi or Riku? What would Roxas give Axel? He knew their gifts would be far and beyond amazing.

If it was in his power, Glitch would climb every damn mountain and wrench every glistening star out of the sky. Mo deserved every last one of them, and more. The Brea had been nothing but wonderful to him, not caring about the first DC2 match Glitch sent down the drain. Comforting him after that horrendous loss, telling him 'the most beautiful flowers take a while to bloom'. Never disrespecting him because of his age. Completely aware of his protege's ability to think for himself, make decisions for himself, and pave his own path.

In short, Mo deserved a kingdom of stars.

Swearing to kick major ass, if the Heartless ever invaded and captured Momo-P, Glitch continued to have Riku pummel the Nightmare into submission. He would be damned before ever allowing any creature, let alone a Heartless, ever harm Mo. He'd take on an entire army of them if he had to. No one would be safe from him, his Keyblade, or his unparalleled magic spells. He'd sure as Hell would summon Ifrit and-

"Yo, G."

Pressing 'pause', a blushing Glitch turned to Mo with a smile. "Momo," he said, as if he hadn't seen Mo in weeks. The Brea, apparently wishing to call it a night, approached his pupil and shared the Hi-Def handshake with him. "An-nyeong-ha-sim-ni-kka," the young Korean said, greeting the older dancer in his native language.

Mo ran a hand through his hair. "Aw, Roxy. Ya know jus' how t' turn me on."

He glanced at Glitch's DS, and smiled at the familiar figure of Riku. He then planted a kiss on Glitch's cheek, eyes twinkling with divine warmth. "I'm about t' head into th' shower, ja-gi-ya," the Brea told him, his words formed into a sweet song.

"But I jus' wanted t' let ya know this: thanks fer th' bad-ass birthday present. Love it, yo."

"Mo, what are ya-"

Glitch frowned for a moment, but found himself beaming over Mo's retreating figure. Ah, to take in such luscious, tantalizing beauty with mortal eyes was a crime. The animes he watched about mortals being punished for loving angels...they were all right. Or were they?

Singing 'happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me' in Korean, the beaming Brea strolled into the bathroom. His Junior went back to frowning for a moment, because he hadn't bought Mo's gift yet! He hadn't made anything, hadn't ordered anything, but then-

He remembered something from Kingdom Hearts II. It was something Sally said, during the 'Nightmare Before Christmas' chapter.

_'The nicest present I could ever ask for, Jack, is just to be with you'._

"Huh," the sixteen year old said to himself, listening to the shower water run. With a particularly big challenge out of the way, he could tackle another. Continue his training as a Keyblade wielder, and help Riku through the darkness, or join his Kairi in the shower?

A chiseled set of amber abs, the warmest brown eyes and the perfect ass made his decision.

There was plenty of time to continue his training. And continue it, he would. After all, he had to honor the present he gave Mo.

What good was a present if you took it back?

_I ain't ever lettin' anythin' hurt ya, Momo,_ Glitch thought, jumping out of bed and dashing into the bathroom.

_You c'n always count on me._

_Happy birthday._


End file.
